Rathalos Ecology
In-Game Information Terrible wyverns called the 'Kings of the Skies'. Together with Rathian, they stake wide territories centered around their nests. Rathalos descend on invaders from the sky, attacking with poison claws and breath of fire. Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Infraorder: Shell Wyvern - Superfamily: Flying Wyvern - Family: Rath. One of the most recognized of the true flying wyverns, Rathalos are bipedal creatures that sport a pair of strong wings and long tails that hold a spiked end frequently used as a weapon in combat. Rathalos are easily distinguished by their brightly colored bodies. Like other true flying wyverns, Rathalos are extremely proficient in the use of their fire breath, using it to scorch foes from great distances. They are known for being some of the most intelligent species of flying wyvern, amongst the likes of Berukyurosu and Doragyurosu. There is also two genetic mutations of the Rathalos, the Azure Rathalos and the Silver Rathalos. Habitat Range Rathalos of the Old World inhabit areas such as the Forest and Hills, Tower, Gorge, Old Swamp, both Volcanoes, Highland, Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Volcanic Hollow, Tower and Misty Peaks. Rathalos of the New World inhabit the Deserted Island and Volcano (3rd). Despite living in different environments all subspecies of the Rathalos can be seen sharing the same environments together. These creatures can survive in almost any environment, save for environments with extreme cold temperatures such as the Snowy Mountains, Frozen Seaway or Tundra. Their high metabolism means medium sized prey must be relatively abundant, so many Rathalos stick to forested areas where grazing herbivores are plentiful. Rathalos and their mates nest almost exclusively in large, wind-sheltered caves near mountain tops. It is one of the most territorial of true flying wyverns. Ecological Niche Rathalos fear almost nothing else found in their habitat range, except other large predators and Elder Dragons. Rathalos may prey on lesser wyverns, particularly bird wyverns such as Jaggi, Velociprey and their alpha forms or pelagus such as Bullfango. Only certain predators in a Rathalos' territory are strong enough to fight back if a Rathalos is attacking. Foremost among them are other wyverns and large monsters that live in the same habitat. Such predators include Lagiacrus, Seregios, Tigrex, Gore Magala, Brachydios, Deviljho, Stygian Zinogre, Agnaktor, Lavasioth and the rare Rajang as they are large and powerful enough to threaten and possibly kill an adult Rathalos. Biological Adaptations An adept flyer, Rathalos often use fire-balls to attack foes from both land and air. Rathalos are able produce these fireballs due to it having multiple flame sacs. Rathalos have powerful hind legs, making them fast on the ground, as well as giving them the capability to launch devastating claw attacks from the air, often severely injuring its target. While in the air, they are also capable of diving to claw foes on the ground. A Rathalos' claws contain a potent toxin used to injure and sap the preys strength. Rathalos, like many others of its kind, have a powerful roar that they use to intimidate rivals and stun prey. Its bright red scales serve as camouflage in volcanic areas. The Rathalos' body build, along with the Rathian's, differs between the Old World and New World. In the New World, Rathalos have a wider wingspan, while in the Old World, their wingspan is less. Their elemental weaknesses have also changed. This is due to them being Subspecies of each other Some rare individuals in the Old World appear to be older, with a darker red tint, more developed and longer spikes on their back and tail, larger leg muscles and increased flying abilities. It is unknown if this is caused by aging or a mutation. Behavior Like most true flying wyverns, Rathalos possesses the cunning, speed, and strength to fell almost any threat or prey they come across in the wild though they will rarely challenge anything larger than themselves outside of their territory. Rathalos are especially aggressive during mating season. After mating with a Rathian, Rathalos will patrol his territory from the skies, looking for any threats to attack and eliminate from the his territory. Category:Monster Ecology